


TK结婚3p（续4.）

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: 涉及精神症状，最后有一点车。不太舍得让光一PTSD所以目前只会涉及ASD（急性应激反应，创伤性事件发生后数分钟/小时内产生精神障碍且持续时间最长不超过一个月）其实是因为我想快点完结，我怎么会不舍得虐他呢！





	TK结婚3p（续4.）

 

 

光一回家后一直高烧不退，香甜的信息素也变得紊乱而冲人，他常常发呆，一个人坐在床上缩成一小团傻傻地盯着地板看，那张憔悴的面孔没有任何情感表露的强度，似乎只是在放空，却又极其容易受惊。送走了私人医生的男人脚步刚迈进卧室就看见光一颤颤地裹紧了毛毯防备而恐惧地盯着他，那对瞳孔里透射出的不是安心与爱意，而是令人心碎的无望与敌意。

“光一…”

“……嗯。”光一看清楚是谁后终于悻悻地应了一声，他还在抖，男人每靠近一步他就缩得更厉害，蜷在床单上的脚趾不住往床里侧挪，整个人都被笼罩在了一种下意识的恐惧之中。

男人还疼着的心又被狠狠揪了一下，他放慢脚步渐渐收敛住可能会干扰到他的alpha信息素，小心翼翼地走近了紧抓着被子呼吸愈发急乱的omega。“呜不…”当男人抬起手想要抚摸上他汗湿的额头时，光一立刻条件反射性缩起脖子呜咽了一声，他轻轻摇了摇头将脑袋抵在了冰冷的床头柜上，面对男人怜惜的安抚做不出任何实质性的回应，他垂下眼睛急促地喘着气，颤颤的睫毛在半湿的眼睑处投下一小片浮动的阴影。

“好，我不碰…”男人吸了口气忍下一阵猛烈的鼻酸，他红着眼眶从身后拿了条柔软的毛毯，像是对待易碎的宝物一般轻柔地将它披在了光一露在外面颤抖不止的肩膀上。缓慢的动作在离开前有了片刻的停滞，他忍不住将手撑在床头两侧，俯下身尽可能地凑近身下还在失神的爱人，他好想紧紧抱住光一，告诉他别怕，告诉他都过去了…明明才两天，他失去光一才两天，怎么心脏就像是被挖空了，他的光一怎么就变成这样了，这幅憔悴单薄的身体抱在怀里会不会还是颤栗着的，他还能怎样温暖他。

站在门口端着餐盘的少年看到了这一幕，瞬间心底像是坠了块沉重的铅石，这一切都太突然，太令人无法接受，他有些呼吸困难，走进房间几乎用尽了全身的力气。昔日甜蜜黏人的爱人在抗拒别人的靠近…他很害怕，在发抖……他从男人痛苦的表情里读出了深深的愧疚和心疼。

与两个alpha共处一室的压迫感让光一再度不安起来，他的体内还残存着未过效的春药，尽管昏睡过去后被注射了缓和的药剂，但过量的烈性毒物仍在时不时地撩拨着他渐渐复苏过来的神经，光一痛苦地将再度发热的脸颊埋进了被子里，身体里的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着渴望、下面又在不受控制地热痒难耐起来，可他闭上眼睛就全是…全是那个男人插进他身体恶意玩弄的画面…全是自己被摆成最下流的姿势呻吟媚叫的样子……本能的渴望与内心极度的恶心排斥让他快要崩溃了…光一死死咬着被子颤抖地抽泣着，他很煎熬，很难受。 

“光一、”医生的建议是近期最好不要再刺激他，创伤性反应的程度会视本人心理素质与承受能力的强弱而加剧或缓和，就目前光一的状态，别说做爱，就连单纯的触碰都能让他受惊，少年伸出的手在空气里顿了顿，他看着泪流满面却不肯发出一句呻吟的光一，缓缓握紧拳头重新收回了手，“抑制剂…要吗……”

谁能知道他说出这句话时心里有多疼，他失去了拥抱光一的权利。

“不要、不要……呜呜不要……”可当那支熟悉的药剂再次出现在视野中时，光一蓦地瞪大了眼睛惊恐地抓着头发边哭边摇着头：“滚开、不要…我不要……”他又想起了那个人拿着抑制剂要挟自己的场景：他被按在那个男人胯间狠狠羞辱的回忆，被插入手指试图进到深处的回忆、被当着面摔碎一支又一支药剂的回忆、被打开身体拍下一幕幕淫秽不堪照片的回忆……他们全部都涌现了，痛苦的经历一次又一次地在他昏沉的脑海里不断闪回、跳动。他不要抑制剂了，他真的不想要了。

“光一…光一，不要就不要了……我们不要了，冷静一下，松开手好不好……”他在惊乱中抓伤了自己的脸，深红的指甲印在脸侧留下了好几个，光一急喘着气哆哆嗦嗦了好一会儿，直到抑制剂彻底从他眼里消失掉才终于止住了哭叫，他麻木地松开手重新恢复成呆滞的神色，还湿润着的眼睛定定地看向面前手足无措的男人：“…没事，我、忍一忍…”

光一转过身再次抱紧了自己，他没看见那两个男人通红湿润的眼睛，也没看见里面流泻出的，极度的痛苦以及无尽的悲哀。持续猛增的发情反应让光一饱受煎熬，单薄瘦削的身体很快承受不住地躺下蜷起，他扯开盖在身上的被褥和衣物难耐地张大嘴汲取氧气，下体也本能地夹着枕头蹭了起来，他将脑袋深深地埋进了被子里，尽管这样细碎的呜咽也还是克制不住地传了出来，光一握紧的拳头一次次地擦过床头柜，他浑身黏热的汗，不曾消退的情潮将他折磨得止不住发颤，更多蓄不住的泪水也开始滑了下来。

“呜、啊…！”就在他快要坚持不住时，手脚突然被人用力摁住了，他能感觉到血管里被注入了清凉的液体——那是种熟悉的尖锐疼痛，就像那天晚上在小巷子里经历的一样。他错愕地瞪大了眼睛，他不是已经回来了吗……为什么，为什么还会有人要这样对待他呢……视线逐渐变得模糊，一阵不同于麻痹的强烈倦意很快席卷了全身，他好困，好累。 

等到深受发情折磨的omega完全闭上眼睛后，男人和少年终于慢慢松开了箍住他四肢的手，他们怎么会不知道光一脖子上的另一个针孔是哪儿来的，刚才针扎进去的瞬间光一表露出的那种疑惑和绝望险些让好不容易狠下心的男人崩溃，他们这辈子都不想再看见光一露出这样心死的神情了。可又能怎么办呢，他不肯吃饭，也不肯喝抑制剂，虚弱的omega怎么能扛得过药效下剧烈的情潮，什么忍一忍、他怎么能忍得过去，自己又怎么会忍心看光一继续这么痛苦地硬撑。

注射的药物多少能缓和特殊状态下omega躁动的情欲，再不济也能让光一好好睡上一觉，男人擦掉光一眼角的泪水心疼地将他抱在了怀里，他这次再也控制不住汹涌而至的哀伤情绪边哭边轻声哄道：“睡一会儿，睡着就不难受了。”

少年哽咽着蹲坐在床边紧紧握住了光一湿热的手，他的掌心已经被掐出了深深的指甲印，一个又一个弯弯的紫红色，无声地诉说着他所经历的一切有多难熬。

  

*

 

光一昏昏沉沉睡了好久，醒来后脸色终于好了一点，尽管还有些萎靡不振，但总归不那么死气沉沉了。 

他又在想一些事，情不自禁地就会想到那些令他恶心的事。他摸了摸自己的脖子，从锁骨到颈侧，好像突然回忆起什么似的猛地用力掐住了自己……这里被别人舔过，咬过，那种湿热濡软的触感还在，那个变态留下的味道还在……他慢慢收紧了手指把自己掐得喘不上气，一边加重力度一边痛苦地继续回忆那一切。

“光…你干什么……”出门冷静的男人们刚一进门就看见了光一死死掐着自己脸色惨白的画面，他们立刻惊愕地冲过去拉住他的手，铺天盖地袭来的恐惧让男人的声音有点发颤：“你…你干什么…”

“咳咳…呜我……”被打断的动作让光一又一次感受到了绝望，他呆呆地看向男人，气息不稳地从干涩的喉咙里逼出了一句话，：“脏、好脏，我，我要洗澡……”

“…好，我们洗澡。”

 

衣服一件件脱掉了，那些新鲜而陌生的痕迹时刻戳刺着男人血淋淋的心，少年放好热水后看到了呆立在镜子前茫然盯着自己身体的光一，走过去轻轻捂住了他逐渐湿润的眼睛：“乖……别看了，我们洗澡。”

掌心传来的湿热令他一阵鼻酸，镜子里的光一浑身遍布着触目惊心的吻痕，从脖子到胸前，甚至大腿内侧都有零星的几颗，这是一幅美丽诱人，却饱受蹂躏与折磨的身体，光一承受的，是远超他们几何倍数的痛苦。怎么就没能保护好光一，让自己的宝贝受了这么多委屈呢，他从后面轻轻抱了抱光一裸露的肩膀，隐忍的抽泣像细碎的哀鸣。

“帮、帮帮我…”光一松松地握了握少年遮住他眼睛的手腕，等到那只手放下后，早已蓄满泪水的黑眸无助地看向了不远处等待的男人。

“别哭，宝贝别哭……”他将光一抱进了浴缸，调节好水位后细致耐心地给他洗起了身体。光一垂下脑袋看着自己胸前的肌肤，看着男人一遍遍地用温水冲刷过那片吻痕却怎么也清理不掉，无望的漩涡再度吞噬了他，他在浴缸里颤颤地蜷缩起身体不停用指甲挠过身上紫红的印记，低哑的哭腔到后来也成了歇斯底里的叫喊，光一不顾男人心疼的拉扯把全身的力气都用在了挣脱他们上，浴缸里翻涌的水溅湿了光一的头发，发丝黏在那张浸满泪水的脸上让他看起来更加狼狈不堪。一阵激烈的水声后他被少年紧紧地抱在了怀里，不管他怎么抓他、咬他、哭或是叫，都没再被松开，光一短短的指甲掐进了少年后背的肌肤上，他在这个紧实的怀抱里挣扎了许久，终于在看到男人痛苦的泪水时停止了抗拒，他瞬间像是被抽干了力气，怅然若失地任由自己陷进了少年的怀里。“怎么…怎么办……”

“好脏，刚…我好脏……”

“你们、会帮我的，对吧？”光一突然止住哭声睁大通红的眼睛看向面前的男人，那是一种在绝望边缘苦苦挣扎的神色，里面透射出的是光一最后的、些微的希望。 

“乖…你不脏，不许这样说自己。”男人被他极端苦楚的眼神刺透了心，他一次次地轻抚光一发颤的脊背，低哑地柔声应道。

“那你、抱我…抱我好不好……”

“你会受不了的…别闹……”

“呜、求你，求你了…不要嫌弃我…呜呜求你……”他紧紧抓着男人的手臂一声声地恳求，盈满眼眶的泪水又一次滑下了脸颊，光一撕心裂肺的话语每个字都像尖锐的玻璃碎片一样，它们一片片扎在男人血淋淋的心脏上，疼得他呼吸困难。

“…好，抱你。”

 

少年最后看了眼痛苦求助的光一，终究还是让给了男人这次机会。

 

*

 

“呜嗯、哈啊……”光一跨坐在男人腿间慢慢沉下了腰，灼热的性物才磨进一小半前端就让他受不住地颤跪在了床两侧，他背对着男人，并且不愿用让他负担最小的后入姿势，omega的身体仅仅是接触到熟悉的alpha就开始分泌出湿热的体液，照理说整根埋进深处并不会很困难，但是每当阴茎蹭过内壁进到某个深度时，光一就会哭叫着抖得停不下来，那不是愉悦的呻吟，而是痛苦的惨叫，男人托起光一再次试图往下坐的臀部心疼地制止了他接下来的动作：“别急…受不了就下次再做…”

“呜不行、不行…要做……”光一拽开了男人的手，像是害怕他会不耐烦，怕他不想再和自己耗时间一般，他塌下腰狠狠地往下坐了坐，阴茎插到深处的瞬间噩梦般的回忆再次涌现在了光一的脑海里，他回想起那个变态是如何用手指把他插得失神哭叫，回想起自己被抬起双腿肆意玩弄时下面是怎样流出了那么多淫秽的水……光一坐在他身上颤抖着动也动不了，他死死攥着身侧的床单溢出了一句悲哀的呻吟。

“刚…刚……操我……”他生硬地扭了扭腰，还没动作几次就又颤栗着软下腿跪在了床上，穴内阴茎缓慢的摩擦并不能纾缓他内心的郁结，反而会让那些被人侵犯的痛苦更加鲜明，他伸出一只手无助地抓住了男人的手腕狠力掐了掐，他希望男人能把他拉出深渊。

“哈啊……用力、嗯啊、啊啊——操我…操死我…呜……”

男人紧紧回握住光一的手，起初缓慢而小心的动作猛然间激烈疯狂起来，他托起光一的臀部一次次从下往上狠狠操进穴内深处，几乎每次都是整根插入，拔出一点再深狠地顶到最里面，他听见了光一尖细绵长的哭腔，他不会再给光一任何胡思乱想的机会，如果光一想要这样、如果这样彻底的贯穿与填满能撞碎那些不堪的回忆，如果这样激烈的性爱能让他无暇再想那些痛苦的经历，那他愿意继续这一切。肉体碰撞的激烈交合声掺杂着一声声高昂持续的呻吟，原本苦涩的omega气息也终于在男人把他压在身下再次正面进入时渗出了丝丝甜味，他架起光一的双腿一边亲吻他满身的痕迹一边耸动腰肢磨进了脆弱的内腔。

男人紧紧抱着光一颤抖的身体不停地亲吻他，温和的檀木气息渐渐裹住了身下承欢的爱人，他要掩盖掉那些别人留下的东西，他要重新修补好光一破碎的心。

“啊啊——哈啊、呜…呜好快、太深…太深了、啊啊…啊…”他的腿被更大程度地打开，插在内腔里律动抽插的阴茎再一次加快了抽送的速度，他顶的很深，每次狠力的操干都会把光一插得往前耸动一下，他把身下拱起腰轻微抽搐的爱人牢牢箍在了两臂之间，持续高频地操弄着已经被干到有些失神的omega，自从几天前被抓走就一直在忍耐，第一次被操到高潮时光一哭着射了好久，发抖的双腿紧紧缠着男人的腰不放，香甜的玫瑰气息与浓郁热烈的檀香相互交融，男人再也没有克制心底汹涌的爱意与欲望，他捉住光一攥着床单的手紧紧和他十指相扣，不知疲惫地狠狠占有他，亲吻他，直到光一身体的每一处痕迹都留下了他的味道。

“哈啊——啊啊…呜刚、吻…吻我……”他被顶得叫不出完整的呻吟，只能哭着仰起头想要凑近压在他身上的男人，柔软的唇瓣被人含住舔了舔，随即便陷入了一个缠绵而醉人的热吻，光一笨拙地探出舌头想要迎合他，不一会儿又会被男人激烈的动作操出压抑的哭腔，最后只能张着嘴被动地接受令人眩晕的深吻。

他们做了很久，从床上到地板，像是有着耗不完的体力和精力一般，直到最后光一高潮却再也射不出东西只能痉挛着流出点湿黏的体液，粗喘着气的男人才终于在他内腔里又一次发泄了出来，狼藉一片的交合处再次挤出了一股白色的黏稠，并随着阴茎的抽离带出了更多，光一努力想要合拢张开太久已经有些酸软的双腿，被操开的后穴却还是在源源不断地往外流着男人的精液，他红着脸用手指将那些淌出体外的东西重新塞回了穴里，又在男人吸了口气定定地盯着他看时将脑袋埋进了被子里：“说不定能生出宝宝……”

男人总算知道少年为什么这么讨厌自己了，他到底摊上了个多么惹人疼的宝贝却不自知。明明光一已经这么努力地将自己的爱分给了他们，他却还是在吃无谓的醋，还会对他说出那种伤人的话，还会将他逼出家……甚至差点失去他。

他爱怜地看着性事后还没缓过神的爱人，再次紧紧地把他抱进了怀里

“想要多少，我们都给你。”

 

TBC

 

 

 


End file.
